One On One
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Headmistress McGonogall doesn't condone fighting within her staff, but she didn't intend for them to end up snogging. Warnings: Homophobia


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 712

Title: One on One

Warnings: Homophobia

* * *

Professor Arnold Flint was better professor than he was ever a father, and his son Marcus was expected to follow in his footsteps. That was how professor Flint became the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Oh come on, headmistress, surely I can't be forced to work with him," Marcus insisted with a sneer in professor Wood's direction. Professor Mcgonagall just shrugged.

"You will need to sort out your issues, Marcus," she said.

"Honestly headmistress, I really don't want to work with him either," Oliver muttered softly.

"You are both here because you are the best, now stop squabbling like children or I will lock you both in a room together until you make up."

"There will be nothing left of him," Marcus sneered at him.

"That's it, you asked for it," she replied.

"What?" Marcus asked confused.

"You two are having a little one on one race," she said with a wicked smile.

* * *

While Marcus was standing in front of the class prattling on about various dark spells and how these itty bitty firsties needed to be careful with them, his mind was already preparing tactics to win against Wood on the pitch. Wood used to be a keeper, he hadn't imagined the man would be a fast flyer. His last glance at Wood was him smirking, so he thought he would win.

Well, if all else failed he could always cheat, it's always worked before.

"So, what are the three unforgivable curses?" he asked the curious bunch that were staring wide eyed at him.

A little redhead raised her hand, and he squinted at the class list, saw the name Rose Weasley, and ignored the Gryffindor.

* * *

When Marcus reached the pitch, Wood was already there, holding his broomstick. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. But Marcus had a reputation to maintain. As soon as he appeared the headmistress walked over with Oliver.

"Okay, now you sort out your problems," and then with a swish of her black cloak she left them. Just like that, it was only the two of them.

"Who will judge?" Marcus asked as he realised they were alone.

"Now now, don't you worry your pretty little head," Oliver said and winked at him.

"Don't start that gay stuff," Marcus sneered. "I'll beat it out of you."

"What? Like your father tried?" Oliver said. Marcus was furious, he knew Oliver couldn't have _known_, but he still _said _it. Marcus dropped his broomstick and tackled Oliver to the ground.

"Take it back," he sneered furiously.

"Or what?" Oliver insisted, catching him off guard and managing to topple them over until he was on top of Marcus.

"I'm not a queer," Marcus insisted through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with that?" Oliver asked, his tone had suddenly changed, yet his hold on Marcus remained firm.

Marcus looked into the depths of those blue eyes, that didn't hold the menace of his fathers homophobia, but held some type of understanding.

"What do you care?" Marcus insisted furiously, attempting to struggle from beneath the blond man. He needed to get away before Oliver realised his reaction to having a man pinning him down.

"I don't, but my father thought the same way," Oliver said. "I'm sorry."

Marcus had no idea where the fury had gone, now all of a sudden the man holding him down had an expression of sadness in his blue eyes. Marcus didn't realise what he was doing, when he managed to release a hand and reach up to cup the face of the man, and then brush a single tear off his cheek.

"Your father as well?" Marcus asked, his voice a whisper. Oliver nodded wordlessly, and managed to stop himself before the tears overwhelmed him.

"Crying doesn't help, you know," Marcus said, his tone was softer than it had ever been. Then Marcus did something bold, he picked up his head and then he kissed Oliver. The two of them kissed for a while before Oliver pulled back.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know why I did that," Marcus felt his cheeks burning, and his heart was racing. Oliver grinned and leaned over him again, continuing the passionate kissing.

"Not this again," Mcgonagall sighed in frustration, watching from the stands. "Men."


End file.
